


Girl Meets Cat

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: GMW - Fandom, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Gen, Zaley, gmw, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was a simple drive home, how did she end up here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Friends bonding over animals man! Mini fic like really tiny!

     “Farkle?” The girl genius asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

  
     “Yeeeesssss?”

  
     “What’s in your hoodie?”

  
     “Nothing” the boy tried to dismiss.

The movement that Smackle had been watching cautiously increased but Farkle carried on as if nothing was amiss. His eyes rested on the road ahead with his hands skilfully maneuvering the wheel in hand.

  
     “Farkle.” Isadora pressed.

  
     “It’s a gift.”

  
     “A gift?” Smackle asked watching his hoodie dumbfounded.

  
     Farkle continued to drive to the new diner they were going to check out with the gang acting totally normal. It was a Friday and they were tired and hungry. They had debate, labs, student body work and another adventure with Riley and the gang.

  
     What happened this time? Oh their entire year had been split into houses. Which houses you ask? Hogwarts houses. Riley was HufflePuff, Farkle settled in Slytherin, Zay and Lucas were Gryffindors while Maya and herself were Ravenclaws. Great right? Not really because it was really an identity House war. The day's placement ordeal basically solidified the fact that they need an actual sorting hat for their school.

  
     And what did the day involve? Oh, just kidnapping and sports. Also a water and nerf gun war. How’d they got so many nerf guns Mr. Matthews still doesn’t and will never know.

     They reached their destination, Haven, the newest hotspot for teenagers in the area. If Topanga knew where they were, they'd be dead. No more smoothies. No more ice cream. No more delicious sandwiches. Farkle reached into his grey hoodie jacket and pulled out a little kitten.

**A kitten.**

  
     “A cat?” Farkle smiled. “In your hoodie jacket?”

  
     “For you” he said, holding the kitten out to the girl sitting beside him.

  
     Smackle watched the little guy squirm in the boy’s hand. She decided to free the little thing from the boy by taking it from him. It didn’t take less than five seconds for the kitten to take a liking to the girl. Farkle smiled to himself, he saw it happen, the bond between kitten and Isadora had been formed.

  
     “I was thinking of naming him Sparkles” Farkle informed the girl who was cutely fixated on the kitten in her lap.  
He ruined the moment. “Sparkles?”

  
     “Sparkles,” he confirmed.

  
     Farkle leaned back in his seat., watching the girl content with himself. She didn’t seem to realize that they reached their destination.

  
     “Why’d you get me him?”

  
     “Hm?”

  
     “What’s the reason?” 

  
     “Because…” Farkle finally looked away from her. “You like animals and they like you too.”

  
     “Mmm” Smackle paused, “That’s not totally it.”

  
     Farkle focused on the steering wheel, taping in a specific beat of a metronome.

  
     “It was just a thought.”

  
     “Really?”

  
     “Yea.” He stopped tapping when her lips meet his cheek.

  
     “Thank you.” She focused on the kitten, “You’re still hungry right?”

  
     “Yea?” he answered uncertainly.

  
     “Yea?” she mimicked.

  
     Farkle smiled. What was she doing to him?

  
     “Yea.” 

  
     They burst out in laughter. Today had been a day.

 

* * *

 

  
     “So what did we learn Mr. Minkus?” Isadora teased.

  
     “Don’t bring kittens to diners, they cause wars.” Farkle saw her amused smirk form, “Hey, I didn’t know we’d end up kitten chasing and that it would lead to a food fight.”

     "It's us Farkle," she stated as if the one sentence justified the events. In this case, it did. 

     She gave a smile smile to the napping kitten in her lap. He melted, gave her a soft smile and laughed. No reason really, he was just happy. He watched the kitten resting comfortably in one of Smackle’s lap.

  
     “Give your parents my love?”

  
     She smirked at him, “Always.”

  
     She gave him a nod and soon after their attention shifted to the little hairball meowing weakly at Farkle seemingly looking for his own farewell. The boy stooped down to meet the cat at eye level.

  
     “Goodbye Sparkles.” The boy looked up, “I’ll see you tomorrow? We can shop for the Sparkles’ long term supplies. I think the box and blanket are proper long term solutions.”

  
     She smiled confirming their plans and watched him leave. _A thought huh?_ Smackle smiled at the kitten and his gesture.

     She lifted Sparkles to the ceiling looking into his eyes. She found the reason why Farkle suggested this, his eyes sparkled in the light. It was a sight to see, the way they gleam.


End file.
